King Arthur
by ArthursSconeAngel
Summary: Alfred is spending a few days with Arthur when he finds an old painting, crown and sword. Arthur then has to tell his tale about what happened to him and his brothers in the Viking Era and why he had to give up his Crown. Human Names used. Rated T just to be safe and in case of bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**King Arthur**

 **AN: This is my first ever piece of FanFiction, I don't do much writing at all so its probably not that great. Also all the characters in this story do not belong to me, nor do I own Hetalia, sadly. Human names are used.**

 **Chapter One**

Alfred sat in the passenger's seat of the navy blue Mini Cooper, staring out the window watching the Oak, Elm, Willow, and Apple trees fly by, whilst catching glimpses of cows, sheep and horses grazing in the fields beyond. He was fascinated by the English country side as he himself lived in a city and seeing livestock, and in fact so much green was quite a rare occurrence for him.

This month's world meeting had been held in London and had just come to an end. Now he and Arthur were driving back to Arthur's house (well mansion) in Kent. Alfred had decided that paying to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights was a waste of money, especially if he could just stay at Arthurs for free, even if he did have to put up with the Brits cooking. It was worth it to save a couple of quid.

Arthur turned off of the dual carriage way and down a tree lined country track. The canopy of the tree's offered him some shade and coolness from the mid-day July sun. God he couldn't stand this much heat, he wondered how on earth America and the Mediterranean countries coped with it for most of the year. Even worse for him he didn't get a nice golden tan like Spain or Italy in summer; he burned and ended up looking like a red lobster only for the other countries to tease him about it, especially France.

He couldn't wait to get out of his hot, itchy formal wear and into his manor house where he knew it would be quite cool compared to the 30 degree heat he was experiencing at the moment. He stole a glance at the American who was staring aimlessly out of the window. Alfred's silence was making him uncomfortable. He put on his favourite album by the Sex Pistols and continued to drive.

Alfred on the other hand felt that there was no need to talk but was still grateful when Arthur put a CD on, even if it was '70s Brit Punk Rock. He didn't know why but he felt anxious about staying a few nights with Arthur. Sure he had stayed with him before but there had always been someone with them as well, usually Canada, France, Prussia or Norway, but that had been years ago. Now they would be alone.

As they drove down the country road they passed Manor houses which seemed to get bigger, more impressive and older the further on they drove. As they rounded the last corner Arthur's manor came into view. It was at least four stories high, built with grey stone blocks with large glass rectangular windows to let in lots of light and smaller rounded windows on the more upper floors. On either side of the main house was two classical fairy tale turrets with Ivy crawling its way up to the top. A Union Flag lazily flapped in the breeze on one of the turrets and an English flag on the other.

Those turrets had always reminded Alfred of the Tower in story Rapunzel which he had read when he was a boy. He and Matthew used to play in and around those towers, pretending to rescue a Princess so Alfred could be 'the Hero', or slaying a dragon to steal its hoard of gold. That was when Arthur had let them stay for visits when they were children.

In front of the mansion was a white gravel driveway and in front of that was a neatly cut lawn which then lead into a fenced off field where Arthur kept his four horses and behind that was his own private woodland.

Alfred decided to break the silence "Woah, dude I forgot how big your house is."

"Yes well I've had this house since the Georgian Era where building and buying large Manor houses was all the rage. Plus I've got a lot of things I've collected over the years." Arthur replied driving out of the tree lined track and into the bright sunshine in the clearing of the woods where his house stood bold and proud. He parked the Mini round the side of the house next to a water fountain with horses carved into the white marble. The fountain however, ran dry as there was yet again another hosepipe ban.

They both stepped out of the car and Arthur unlocked the boot to hand Alfred's suitcase to him and proceeded to the door which was painted a dark green with a round golden handle. It looked to Alfred like a Hobbit Hole door which he had seen in the Lord of the Rings and Hobbit trilogies and he had no doubt that was the look Arthur was going for. As he walked through the door he even noticed a Dwarfish rune carved into the wood. "Expecting a band of Dwarves to take you on an adventure?" he asked giggling. "What?" Arthur asked looking around. Alfred pointed to the rune. "Oh no, they've already been and gone." He said and walked further into the house leaving Alfred to stand in the door way worrying about the British man's mental health.

 **AN: Phew that wasn't so bad was it? Also yes Britain has had a few hosepipe bans during my life, mainly in the South and South East of England, this proves its not always raining in Britain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alfred had gone up to his room to change out of his formal clothes and into his more comfortable three quarter length khaki trousers, high top shoes and a baggy Bowling for Soup T-shirt. The room Alfred had been offered to stay in was painted a dark shade of green, which went well with the dark oak floor that had been varnished and polished until it gleamed almost black. A large four poster bed made from the same wood as the floor had leaves and flowers carved into the posts so that they wound all the way to the top like vines and heavy silver velvet curtains were tied to each one with golden soft silk rope. The bed took up a large portion of the room and the only other furnishings was a long chest of drawers and a desk and chair used for writing at the back of the room under a large window, the only source of natural light for the whole room. _'Wow'_ Alfred thought _'if we had got to see what a Slytherin bedroom looked like in the Harry Potter movies, I bet it would look like this. Arthur probably believes he's a Slytherin too, that's why there's so much green about.'_

The whole style and colouring of the room not only made Alfred feel like he had entered a Slytherin bedroom but it also felt to him that he was in a dark oak forest where hardly any light can penetrate through the dense canopy of leaves. He didn't like it, not one bit. Even when the sun moved from behind a cloud outside and basked the room in light and sun beams hit the large green glassed chandelier (Alfred hadn't even noticed) and cast little green sun spots around the room to give it a more magical feel, he still hated it. He quickly dashed out the room and down a long hallway until he came to the top of a large sweeping staircase with a thick green velvet carpet running through the middle. _'Yes'_ he thought _'green is a definite theme.'_

Alfred just couldn't resist; the shiny polished bannister was too tempting, he mounted the bannister like he would a horse then turned so it would be like he was riding side saddle and he just let himself slide. "Woo Hoooo!" he yelled as he zoomed down the bannister and round the bend. He hadn't noticed that there was a large potted plant at the end of it, he was going too fast to slow down now. "Holy Mother of -" he whizzed off the bannister and went flying through the air taking the plant with him and crashed to the floor, shattering the plants porcelain pot and spilling soil everywhere.

Arthur was in the kitchen getting ready to make a snack as he knew the American would be hungry. (Because when wasn't he hungry). When he heard a loud crash which sounded like it came from the stair case which was just down the hall from the kitchen. _'What the hell is America doing?! He's been here five minutes and he's already broken something from the sound of it.'_

As Arthur approached the bottom of the stairs the sight before his eyes was just too funny. Alfred was lying on a heap on the floor, glasses askew and soil in his hair and on his clothes, while holding his side groaning softly. Alfred saw Arthur approaching, _'oh great he's going to be so pissed that I basically killed his plant.'_ However before Alfred could open his mouth to defend himself Arthur burst into laughter, in fact he was laughing so hard that he was finding it difficult to breathe and had to support himself on the bannister. "Aaaawwww, my side I think I've broken my ribs" Alfred whined. Arthur managed to calm down enough to say, "Bloody good! You've certainly broken my plant pot. What were you even doing?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about the pot, I must have knocked it over by accident as I walked down the stairs." Alfred lied, standing up and dusting himself off and fixing his glasses back in place. "Please don't curse me!" He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, and so you just walking down the stairs normally managed to fling my plant pot half way down the hallway and get yourself covered in soil on the floor while complaining of suspected broken ribs? And no, I'm not going to curse you as you've given me a right laugh which I haven't had in a long time. Plus that pot was worthless anyway." He bent down beginning to pick up the broken pieces "however you may not be so lucky if it were to happen again" he added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes and a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Haha chillax dude."

 **AN: Sorry the chapters are so short I just find it easier to write a lot of short chapters, than a few really long ones. Also yes I've made Arthur a Harry Potter fan because why wouldn't he be?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Arthur had gone out to his stables to tend to his horses, Erebor and Rohan, leaving Alfred to clean up the mess he had made with the plant pot. He had found a dustpan and brush in the kitchen, swept up the soil, went outside and dumped it on the closest plant. He was taken aback at just how big the back garden was and, as it was a nice sunny day he decided to do some exploring. He followed woodchipped paths which lead in all different directions, the first led to an old majestic Weeping Willow tree which had such long tendrils that they were falling into a large pond that sparkled in the sun next to it. He went up to the tree and drew back some of the branches to get to the gnarled tree trunk. The temperature was a lot cooler under all the leaves and was eerily quiet, except for a whispering sound that seemed to be beckoning Alfred closer to the trunk. He was half expecting a face to appear of Grandmother Willow just like in Pocahontas but he got too freaked out and ran away back into the open.

He continued to follow other paths which led him past beautiful flower beds scattered around the lawn in random places which were brimming with colourful flowers that filled the air with a sweet summer smell which attracted bumble bees and butterflies as they flitted around dancing from one flower to the next.

One flower bed was just green clover leaves with red roses, purple thistles and yellow daffodils sprouting up through them. Alfred wondered why the weird combination until it dawned on him that they were the national flowers of Scotland, England, Northern Ireland and Wales. As he took a closer look at the flowers he noticed that nestled amongst them were little garden ornaments of flower fairies, wearing delicate petal dresses, a beautiful silver unicorn, a fearsome ruby red dragon, a strong golden lion and a proud looking Stag.

As he approached the pond he found yet more statues but this time of water nymphs and fairies. ' _Typical Arthur'_ Alfred thought ' _there always has to be something to do with magic and fairies with that man.'_ Alfred followed the garden path that led him through a little orchard of pear, apple and plum trees to the back of the garden where all Arthurs veg plots were kept.

There was a whole manner of vegetables growing there: carrots, onions, cabbages, leeks, potatoes, peas, beans and turnips. Alfred had no idea Arthur was such a keen gardener. Soon growing bored of wondering around the garden Alfred decided to go back to the house and explore.

Back inside the house he found himself at the stair case again and opposite it was a large wooden door Alfred hadn't even noticed. He turned the brass handle of it and felt the door give way just a little bit, it wasn't until he put all his weight and effort into pushing the door that it finally opened with a loud creak. Inside was a long stretched wooden table with high backed chairs, with plumb coloured velvet cushions placed at even intervals along it with a throne like chair sat at the head of the table.

Alfred gawped in awe at the medieval like dining room; it even had a scary and dangerous looking black iron chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling with big pale candles spaced around it, candles that looked like they hadn't been used in years. In fact, the whole room looked like it hadn't been used in years if the amount of dust covering everything was anything to go by. He spied portraits hanging all the way around the room but they were all covered with big white sheets.

Curiosity got the better of the young American, as always. He went over to the closest portrait and gently tugged the sheet off, it fluttered down at his feet, revealing a golden framed oil painting. He couldn't believe his eyes; it was a forest scene with a family stood in the middle of the forest clearing. He thought he recognised at least three of the family members, a younger looking version of Arthur stood off to the left. He had the same messy blonde hair, same bushy eye brows and same greens eyes he just looked about ten years younger and he was wearing chainmail and armour with a red cloak which has strapped to his shoulders and fell to the ground. He also had a plain, rustic looking golden crown upon his head.

The other person he recognised must have been Scotland, again he had the same red hair and green eyes but he looked about five years younger and he also was wearing silver chainmail and armour with a dark blue cloak strapped to his shoulders and a plain silver crown upon his head. The last person he recognised was a young girl of about twelve in a pretty white dress with embroidered patterns on it. She also had blonde hair that fell in ringlets to her waist and green eyes just like her brothers, this girl of course had to be Angela personification of London. She sat at the feet of a beautiful young woman who was wearing a dress like Angela's. She also has the same beautiful green eyes, pale perfect skin and blonde hair that had been braided to one side and fell over her right shoulder. She wore a flower crown upon her head made up of roses, thistles and clover flowers.

The last two people in the painting Alfred didn't know but one was shrouded in a black cloak with the hood up covering most of his face but he could see that underneath a mop of black hair he also had the same Kirkland eyes and the other person was also a male with a bronze crown resting upon his light brown hair and a green cloak at his shoulders.

Alfred immediately had to find Arthur to ask him about his great find.

 **A/N: Oh my I know its been like two years since I last updated but that's because my laptop broke so I lost some things then I was distracted with college then I kind of lost track as to where this story was going so just gave up.**

 **I know this chapter is probably a bit boring but I just wanted to do some descriptive work of Arthurs house and garden, I know its not the best so sorry. Still I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
